Anonymity
by youroctober
Summary: There's something to be said for anonymity, pleasure without introductions. Max/Kai. Written for the 30 lemons Livejournal challenge.


**Anonymity**

Booyah, first lemon for the 30 lemons challenge on Livejournal. The theme was "Anonymity" or "The Faceless Stranger." Enjoy, and please leave me some love. More yaoi lemons coming up soon.

* * *

His stomach dropped the moment he felt something brush against his leg, and he tensed when the edge of the mattress sunk down. A number of thoughts raced through his mind, ranging from _'What the hell?'_ to _'Please be him.'_ He repeated the latter over and over like a silent, breathless prayer. Out of all the people currently sleeping in the room, there was only one he could stomach crawling into his bed in the middle of the night.

He tried to squint through the darkness and make out some sort of telltale sign in order to determine who it was. He searched for the hair, the mouth, the eyes he was desperate to see. But the windows' curtains were drawn and the door was closed, preventing any light from entering the room. Try as he might, he couldn't see a thing. He made to reach forward and touch the faceless stranger, but before he could, icy hands pinned his arms down. The sensations he felt when fingers trailed past his bare chest, up to his shoulders, and then down to his wrists made him groan. The body paused for a moment, and then came to hover on top of him, freezing legs settled on either side of his own.

'_Oh, God.'_

Whoever had decided to join him in bed wasn't wearing any clothes. At all. He felt something warm brush against his abdomen. Its heat was a sharp contrast to the frigid body above him. He knew exactly what was digging into the skin just above his groin, and he felt a low moan rumble in his throat as a trail of moisture was dragged from that sensitive patch of skin to up near his bellybutton. He was so concentrated on the sticky wetness that he failed to notice that the person was learning in towards his face. It wasn't until soft, hot lips caught his that he had a full grasp of what was going on.

Half by surprise, half due to lust, he opened his mouth and caused their tongues to meet at once, rubbing leisurely together until he could swear they must have done this a hundred times before. The stranger seemed to sense the exact moment when he wanted to explore further, because he promptly pulled back his tongue and gave him room to taste all he wanted. He felt the iron grip on his wrists tighten as he nibbled on the bottom lip beneath his teeth, enjoying the plush skin. All the while, as his pants became tighter and his hips had the urge to squirm and wriggle, he repeated his needy mantra. _'Please, let it be him. It has to be. Please, let it be him. I won't be able to deal otherwise. Please, let—'_

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as their kiss finally ended, and he found himself panting and wanting more of the warmth, the contact, the feeling of lips against his. Quick as a flash, one of the stranger's hands, which had up until then been squeezing his wrist, came to rest against his mouth. He understood the message: his harsh breathing was far too loud. Mindful of those sleeping in the room, he inhaled deeply, attempting to steady his breathing and thereby quiet himself. He listened intently, but heard nothing other than the soft, rhythmic snores of the others.

Before he could fully calm himself down, however, he felt hot lips press down on the ultrasensitive skin on the side of his neck. His body gave a sharp spasm. It was the beginning of his undoing, and he knew it. This was insane. They must have done this before. Who else could so accurately read his mind, and know exactly which spots and ministrations drove him crazy?

That heavy tongue made its lazy way down to his collarbone, digging deep into his flushed skin with its fine point. Such a simple action, and yet he felt his toes curl and his chest heave. It was as though there were hundreds of fiery, shivering nerves lining his neck, and as the moist heat set them off his body and mind were overwhelmed with a raw pleasure he couldn't fully handle. It was nearly too much for him, and caught between thoughts of _'Oh, don't stop…God, please don't stop'_ and _'Stop, stop. I can't take it' _he grew impossibly harder.

As that itch creeping along his skin and prickling his neck urged him to pull away, his free hand reached up and grabbed a tuft of hair. Somewhere in his mind, mixed with the need and the panic, he felt disappointment. He couldn't tell whose hair it was, because the head pulled back at once. He heard a faint growl, and dutifully allowed his arm to be forced into the creaking mattress once again. The body shifted, and for a fearful moment he thought he was going to be abandoned. Instead, he felt a hungry mouth form itself around the painful bulge in his pants, and this time he couldn't help himself. He let out a sharp, needy moan. He froze as soon as he became aware of what he was doing, listening carefully. The steady breathing of the others continued, and he uttered a soft, "Sorry."

The other boy must have heard him, because he shook his head, the motion of it brushing against his clothed thighs. Painfully reminded of where his guest's mouth was settled, he shifted and tried to force his hips upwards in order to make contact once again. He heard a low chuckle, and before he could fully brace himself, fingers were released from his wrists and curled instead around the waistband of his pyjama pants. Cold air nipped at his skin, which was now patinated with sweat, as his pants were shimmied down. The change of temperature only seemed to arouse him further, because as his pants slipped beyond his erection and down to his ankles, he felt himself needing release more than ever.

He expected to immediately feel those yielding lips encase his bobbing cock, but it wasn't to be. Instead, he gave a sharp sigh of exasperation as he felt hot breath on the sensitive skin. He swore he could make out a smirk in the impenetrable darkness. He wanted to snarl at him to continue and urge him to stop teasing, but he reminded himself that he had to be as silent as possible. He made his desire known by rolling his hips, and he brought his hands to grip the twisted sheets around him. If he didn't brace himself, he was sure he'd lose it.

When he finally felt something infinitely soft and moist touch his hardness, he threw his face into the pillow next to him in order to stop himself from crying out. His entire body began to shake, and his legs were quaking so hard that they threatened to spill off of the bed. He had never felt anything like this in his _life_. He needed desperately to make some sort of noise, to groan and shout and beg for more, but he suppressed the racket crawling out of his mouth and felt it be wedged deep within his throat, choking him and cutting off his airway. He could hardly breathe, and he wanted to open his mouth and pull in a deep gulp of air, but he didn't trust himself to stay silent if he did.

The tongue flattered itself out so that more of his cock's skin was covered, and it went from the base to the very head, licking the slit twice before dragging itself back down to the bottom. One of his hands still scrunched the sheets up into a tight ball in his fist, but the other was holding onto the pillow, keeping it pressed against his mouth for fear of letting a noise escape and awakening the others.

He nearly lost it when the stranger actually engulfed his cock in his mouth. His _mouth_. The constantly moving, retracting, expanding, wet and deliciously heated walls of his mouth. If it was _him_…oh, God…he shouldn't even be thinking that way…but if it was _him_…

His legs were quivering more than ever, and his face was plastered into the pillow to the point where he wondered if he would ever be able to pry it off. Chest rising and falling in time with the bobbing head in front of him, he forced himself to squeeze his eyes tightly shut. Of course, doing so caused images of sharp cheekbones, cold eyes, and a thin, pale mouth to enter his mind…

And then there was a finger trailing up his leg, starting from the base of his ankle and moving upwards. It traced along his thigh for a bit, causing him to whimper, and then continued along its path. It paused at the base of his cock and lightly brushed against the flesh that wasn't covered by the other boy's lips. His moaning increase in tempo, and he wanted to feel the entire hand wrapped around his erection. Instead, it travelled downwards, and he only understood at the last moment where it was headed.

He couldn't help it. The moment he felt a finger brush against his unsuspecting entrance, he gave out a muffled cry and came harder than he ever had in his life. The coil that had been tightening in his stomach released and sent fiery liquid throughout his body; some of it seemed to pump out of his cock and right into the awaiting mouth surrounding it. Somewhere in his haze of desire and perfect satisfaction he realized that his seed was being swallowed, and it only made him buck harder.

As his muscles finally relaxed, he sunk into the bed, limp like a rag doll. He couldn't move any of his limbs. It wasn't until the pounding in his ears stopped and he caught his breath that he realized what had just occurred. It was dead silent in the room. Had he really been making that much noise? Terrified, he waited and prayed to hear someone's snoring recommence.

"Max?" came Tyson's voice, troubled and uncertain.

"Just a nightmare," he breathed, his voice horribly shaky. "That's all."

"You sure?"

"Go back to bed, Tyson," Kenny said from the other side of the room, his mattress squeaking and his sheets rustling. "Like Max said, it was just a nightmare."

"Yeah," Max agreed, "I'm fine. Sorry, guys."

There was a moment's silence, and he was sure that he had successfully fooled them. His heart suddenly froze in his chest, and his stomach felt as though someone had dropped a dozen snakes into it, when he heard a low voice mumble, "S'alright."

It was Rei. No. It couldn't be. That could only mean that the person in his bed was…

"'Night," he heard Kai's deep voice whisper in his ear. He planted a kiss on his neck before slowly crawling away.

Max lay on his back, far too shocked to pull up his pants or at least his sweat-ridden sheets. It had been Kai. No. It couldn't be. He couldn't handle it. He had heard of Kai's reputation. He would bed anyone who seemed willing, but afterwards he would all but block them out of his life entirely. He couldn't have that. He needed it to be Rei. It couldn't be Tyson, because he was his best friend, and that would just be too uncomfortable. And Kenny, well…not exactly his type, to say the least. But Rei would have been alright. Rei was certainly attractive and kind, as well as funny and interesting…

But he wasn't Kai. Kai was just…God, he was _Kai_. His ridiculous, obsessive crush needed no rationalization, did it? And now Kai had gone and used him like all of the silly girls he'd wooed, and his chances were effectively squandered. He should be feeling elated and relieved. Kai at least thought he was remotely cute, didn't he? If he had taken the risk to have sex with him, he must have _some_ sort of attraction. But instead of excitement, all he could feel were tears welling up in his eyes, and a hard lump forming at the base of his throat. He wanted to vomit.

No, he _was_ going to vomit. He pulled up his pants, got clumsily out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom, tripping over clothes on the floor before finally stumbling into the room. He turned on the light and shut the door. Panting, he ignored the sound of Tyson's anxious voice floating in from the bedroom and leaned over the sink. Studying his reflection in the mirror, he saw that his face was flushed and sweaty, and his hair was lank. His chest was also gleaming of perspiration.

He heard the doorknob turn, and was about to bark at Tyson to leave him alone, when Kai of all people walked into the bathroom.

"No good?" Kai asked quietly, closing the door behind him. His expression was unreadable, but that was always the case, and it didn't give him much to go by. Was he angry? Disappointed? Disgusted?

Max turned away, feeling devastatingly furious. He hated Kai for using him, for seeing him as no more than a toy he could take advantage of whenever it suited him.

Kai sighed and moved towards him. "Look, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

"S'fine," he lied.

"Yeah? So if I tell you that I plan on doing that, and then some, for as long as you let me, that's alright?"

Max tried to suppress the grin threatening to rip his face in half, though it probably didn't make much of a difference; Kai could surely hear the mad fluttering of his heart. "Guess so."

"Good," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Max's waist and kissing his neck yet again. "And next time, you have to at least let me get inside of you, instead of ending things so quickly."

Max smirked, and allowed himself to lean into the embrace. Kai's chest was smooth and strong, and all of his worries seemed to melt away as though they had never existed in the first place. "Deal."


End file.
